Should I?
by hyukwanee
Summary: Love is love
1. Part 1

"Huaaaah" teriak seorang pria manis sembari terbangun dari alam mimpi. "Eunnnggh... jam berapa sekarang? ASTAGA! Hari pertama mengajar harus seperti ini, sial." Umpatnya karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 08.25 pagi dan rapat perdana sekolah sudah hampir dimulai.

Byun Baekhyun. Iya, dia adalah seorang guru Vokal baru disebuah sekolah seni ternama di Seoul. Baekhyun memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan dan dia juga memiliki postur tubuh yang mungil untuk seorang pria. Bahkan, tubuhnya seperti seorang top model wanita yang sering membuat mereka merasa gagal menjadi wanita ketika melihatnya. Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala tetapi memiliki hati seperti malaikat. Kehidupannya berubah ketika...

"selamat pagi.. maaf terlambat di hari pertama" sapanya sembari masuk ke ruang guru. "ah, Byun-saem. Cepatlah duduk, rapat baru saja akan dimulai." Perintah kepala sekolah. "baik, pak." Sudah hampir setengah jam rapat berlangsung dan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa saja yang dibahas bapak tua ini. Tetapi, matanya teralihkan pada seseorang yang duduk tepat di depannya. Seorang yang tampan, memiliki hidung yang mancung, bibir bawah merah tebal merekah, mata bulat seperti mata kucing, kulit putih bersih, berambut green-silver, dan telinga yang besar. 'Astaga, ternyata dia diterima juga di sini. Apakah benar seorang guru musik bisa setampan itu? Apakah dia adalah seorang idola di masa lalu? Aaahh, tak mungkin byun, tak mungkin' gumamnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menerawang pria itu.

Tak lama kemudian, rapat pun berakhir dan guru-guru mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju ruang kelas tujuannya masing-masing. "Eumm, kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Tak kusangka kau mengajar disini juga" suara berat itu memecah lamunan Baekhyun seketika. "Omo omo... ah, iya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Jantungku hampir copot" jawab Baekhyun kaget. "ah, maaf. Apa suaraku sebesar itu sampai-sampai membuatmu kaget? Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa? Saat rapat tadi ku lihat kau hanya memandang kosong ke arahku. Apa kau memperhatikanku?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari pria itu membuat Baekhyun tercengang. 'sial, aku ketahuan' gumamnya dalam hati, "ah, t-tidak... aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya menyanggah pertanyaan pria itu. "ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Maaf, aku lupa namamu. Aku hanya ingat posisimu saja" tanya Baekhyun untuk berbasa-basi dengan pria itu lagi. "Hahaha, padahal baru 2 minggu yang lalu kita bertemu di sini. Tapi tak apa, mari kita berkenalan ulang. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya sambil tertawa. "hey, itu tidak lucu kau tahu" respon Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. "Hahaha. Maaf-maaf. Aku tak mengira ternyata ada orang cantik yang mudah lupa seperti mu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat manis saat melakukan itu." 'DEG' jantungnya serasa mau berhenti mendengar ucapan tersebut, membuat dia berhenti berjalan seketika. Wajahnya mulai memanas dan jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Bukan amarah yang ia rasakan, melainkan rasa senang yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan di depan umum. 'AAAA! Astagaaa. Apa yang baru saja aku dengar?' jeritnya dalam hati. "Byun-saem, aku duluan. Istirahat nanti, aku tunggu di ruang guru. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Sampai jumpa istirahat.."

-to be continued-

Hey. I'm back with the new story. Sebulan lebih ya ga update? Hahaha, maklum kemarenan ga ada laptop, sekarang baru ada. FF ini berdasarkan mimpi yang kepisah terus dimix jadi satu. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau update chapter setelah ini mungkin agak lama dan sedikit juga, karena berdasarkan mimpi author. Oh iya, jangan lupa read and reviewnya yaa.

Thanks,

Hyukwanee

(author)


	2. Part 2

Satu semester sudah terlewati, Baekhyun semakin akrab dengan seluruh pengajar di sana, terlebih lagi dengan Chanyeol. Kedekatan mereka benar-benar tidak biasa.

.

"hmmh, hari minggu benar-benar membosankan" gerutu Chanyeol di kamar tidurnya sembari mengutak-atik smartphone. 'Byun-saem' nama yang tertulis di kontak smartphonenya membuat ia berhenti mengutak-atik smartphone. "Baekhyun. Andai saja kau di sini, pasti sekarang aku tidak akan pernah bosan. Walaupun kau keras kepala, tetapi kau bisa membuatku nyaman dengan mudah. Miss you, Baek." Ia bergumam tanpa menyadari apa yang telah ia ucapkan. "orang itu. Hahaha.." Ia tertawa membayangkan wajah manis Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk.

.

"Hey, kau. Kenapa kau jadi sering melamun?" suara lembut Baekhyun memecah lamunan Chanyeol. "Ah, kau. Maaf, aku ada urusan. Aku tinggal dulu.." Respon datar dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia membuat kesalahan? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya. Sudah beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol terlihat menjauh dari dirinya. 'astaga, hampir saja aku ketahuan. Nyaris sekali.' Kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

'DERTT' 'DERTT'

Smartphone Chanyeol bergetar karena mendapat sms. "Sepertinya ada sms" 'Chan-saem, temui aku di atap sekarang. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu' matanya terbelalak melihat pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. "Aish, apa dia ingin membuatku gila? Memikirkanmu saja aku sudah hampir gila Byun, apalagi harus bertatap muka. AAA, astaga." Chanyeol bergumam mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ini, ambillah." Kata Chanyeol memberikan segelas kopi untuk Baekhyun. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" lanjutnya. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apa aku-" pertanyaannya terhentikan oleh jari Chanyeol. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bertanyalah satu per satu. Aku tidak biasa menjawab banyak pertanyaan sekaligus. Tapi aku akan coba menjelaskannya, oke?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Pertama, aku mau meminta maaf karena telah menjauhimu. Kedua, kau tidak melakukan apapun dan kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. Ketiga, ada hal yang mungkin kau tidak paham kenapa aku seperti ini." Jelas Chanyeol. "seperti ini? Maksudmu? Please, jangan membuatku bingung" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Haruskah aku menjelaskannya? Aish, benar-benar." "baiklah. Aku minta maaf, aku tau ini salah. Tapi, aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan hatiku sendiri, jadi a-" "Stop! Jangan teruskan, aku tau yang kau maksud." Sela Baekhyun menghentikan penjelasan Chanyeol. "Baiklah. Tapi, jangan marah, oke?" "Marah? Aku bukan orang bodoh, kau tau itu. Lagipula, untuk apa aku marah dengan orang yang senasib denganku?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Walaupun aku sudah tau dari awal kau memang menyukaiku, tapi aku tetap saja tidak berani mengatakannya padamu, Byun." Ledek Chanyeol. "Kau? Tau? Tapi, k-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Baekhyun mulai menangis dan merajuk. Bahagia dan malu tercampur menjadi satu.

'DEG'

Sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh mungil Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkannya dari tangisan. "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf beberapa hari ini telah menjauhimu. Mulai sekarang, kita harus bersama. Aku tak tenang jauh darimu, kau terlalu berharga untukku. Jangan menangis lagi." Dan 'CUP' sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di dahinya. "Yeol, aku mau tanya satu hal. Tapi.." tanyanya ragu. "Apa? Tanyakan saja." "Bagaimana jika sekolah tau kalau kita berpacaran? Kita sudah dicurigai dan banyak sekali siswi yang tiba-tiba membenciku" Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan status mereka saat ini. "Tak apa mereka mengira kita berpacaran, lagipula itu memang benar." Jawab Chanyeol santai. "Aish, kau ini. Santai sekali." Mengancam memukul Chanyeol.

"Hei, kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini, hah?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka. "Ah, Noona. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" Tanya Chanyeol pada seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki tubuh ideal. Ya, dia adalah Sora, Lee Sora. Seorang super model yang menjadi model mentor dan wakil kepala sekolah di tempat ini, sekaligus senior Chanyeol di Universitas dulu. "Kalian berdua, apakah kalian berpacaran? Aku mendengar banyak hal dari tadi. Dan adegan cium-mencium itu, astaga. Jangan membuatku iri." Jawab Sora dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi. "Aih, maafkan kami Sora-ssi. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Sesal Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Eiii, Noona. Jangan keras-keras, nanti satu sekolah bisa tau. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" respon bodoh dari seorang Chanyeol. "Hish, kau ini. Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar dan terbebas sementara dari murid-muridku yang teramat sangat bodoh. Huh." Sora menghela nafas untuk meringankan kekesalannya.

.

Hari itu, festival sekolah sedang dilaksanakan dan mereka pun menjadi salah satu pengisi acara. Duet yang mereka lakukan ternyata sukses besar. Banyak murid yang menangis, terharu, dan jealous akibat penampilan mereka. "Eumm, selamat sore semuanya." "Soreee.." jawab para penonton. "Sebelum menyelesaikan penampilan kami, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Byun-saem. Semoga, apa yang diinginkan tercapai. Dan ini adalah persembahan terakhir dariku khusus untuknya. Baekkie-ya, this song is for you from the deepest of my heart and I will always loving you forever, for every second, and Happy Birthday, honey." Chanyeol mulai memainkan nada-nada di piano dengan indah. Suaranya yang berat khas seorang laki-laki, menambah dalamnya suasana. Baekhyun mulai menitikan air mata, ia sangat bahagia dan terharu mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Semua hanyut dalam suasana hening yang romantis, mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama hanya untuk Baekhyun.

-to be continued-


	3. Part 3

'TRIIINGGG' 'TRIIINGGG'

Smartphone Baekhyun berbunyi keras. 'Yeollie' nama itu muncul di smartphone Baekhyun, tanda bahwa Chanyeol yang menelepon. "Halo, Baek. Apa nanti kau ada waktu?"-"Eung, hari ini aku kosong Yeol. Ada apa?"-"Temui aku di taman pukul 7 nanti, jangan lupa kau harus berpakaian yang rapi dan cantik."

'TUUUTT'

Telepon terputus tak lama setelah Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menemuinya di taman. Baekhyun sangat bingung memilih pakaian apa yang cocok untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu di saat seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka pergi bersama sebagai kekasih. Setelah banyak mengeluarkan stock pakaian di lemarinya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan celana jeans hitam yang dipadupadankan dengan Oversized T-shirt hitam dan hoodie Supreme merah. Tak lupa juga Baekhyun menggunakan sneaker kesukaannya.

Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk di kursi menunggu kekasihnya itu. Tapi ada yang aneh, dari kejauhan Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, jaket dan kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol memiliki warna yang berkebalikan dengan yang ia kenakan. "Maaf menunggu lama" kata Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol. 'Astaga, orang ini benar-benar cantik. Walaupun mengenakan setelan hitam, itu membuatnya tampak cantik' Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati saat melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. "Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru sampai di sini. Ayo kita jalan-jalan" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan mengitari Gangnam, dari pusat perbelanjaan satu ke pusat perbelanjaan lainnya. Dan mereka juga menyempatkan mampir ke Jembatan Seoul. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat indah. Berjalan-jalan berdua menikmati kota tempat mereka tinggal di malam hari. Kebetulan hari itu adalah hari pertama salju turun. Mereka semakin menikmati indahnya Seoul.

"Baek, apa kau lelah? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol perhatian. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak lelah. Aku benar-benar menikmati ini. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin melakukan hal ini saat mempunyai pasangan dan ternyata itu bersamamu. Aku sangat senang. Terima kasih, Yeol." Sambil berjalan mereka terus mengobrol dan tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti.

"Baek, mungkin ini sudah tidak asing lagi di telingamu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku mohon, jangan pernah pergi dariku. You are everything to me, you're not only my heart. But, you are my life. I love you" Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun di depan umum. Tetapi, ini adalah yang paling romantis yang pernah ia dengar. "Chanyeol-ah, aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan. Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Jika kau diibaratkan dengan musik, ah tidak mungkin. Kau bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk dibandingkan dengan sesuatu. Love you too, Yeol." Mereka pun saling berpelukan, tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan mereka hanya saling menyalurkan cinta mereka masing-masing. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir setetes demi setetes, ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia dan Chanyeol tau kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat salah. Tapi cinta dan kasih sayang bukanlah kesalahan.

.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' kata Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara membuat Chanyeol percaya bahwa ia tidak pernah berselingkuh dengan wanita.

~Flashback~

"Yeol, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kita tinggal bersama?" usul Baekhyun. "Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi bagaimana dengan eomma mu? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?" Chanyeol lebih khawatir dengan keadaan calon mertuanya kelak. "tak apa, ada Baekbeom dan Istrinya yang akan pindah ke sini. Dia berencana akan membuka cabang perusahaannya di sekitar sini dan dia juga bilang padaku ingin mengurus eomma. Sejak menikah sampai punya anak, dia belum pernah mengunjungi kami. Dan kebetulan dia bersedia mengurus eomma juga. Hahaha." Baekhyun tertawa puas meledek kakaknya. "Aish, baiklah. Tapi aku akan bilang pada eomma terlebih dulu. Tidak mungkin aku membawa kabur seorang malaikat sepertimu tanpa izin dari penciptanya." Goda Chanyeol. "Ya, yaa. Terserah kau saja." 'CUP' sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar sayang, aku mau menemui ibu mertua, hahaha" Chanyeol keluar kamar Baekhyun sambil berlari. "Dasar kau, untung saja kau tampan."

"Eomma, tadi aku dan Baekhyun berdiskusi untuk tinggal bersama, bagaimana menurut eomma?" tanya Chanyeol sopan. "apa kau bercanda? Akhirnya anak itu sadar juga." Respon yang cukup membingungkan Chanyeol. "Kenapa Eomma tampak senang sekali?" tanyanya heran. "Bagaimana aku tidak senang? Sudah sekian lama aku ingin melihatnya menjadi laki-laki yang mandiri. Tetapi, aku juga yang selalu menjadi penghalangnya. Dia anak yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Dia tidak mau meninggalkanku sendiri, dia lebih menyayangi ku dibandingkan dengan dirimu, kau tau? Hahaha." Ledekan dari Nyonya Byun membuatnya shock. "Eomma sudah tau? Tapi kami selalu menyembunyikannya. Bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar secara spontan. "tentu saja aku tau. Setiap malam, ia selalu senyum-senyum sendiri saat aku menanyakanmu. Aku yakin, anak itu sangat menyukaimu. Lagipula, dia tidak akan mau pergi dari rumah denganmu kalo kau hanya teman biasa saja. Kau pasti orang yang spesial, Chanyeol." Kata-kata dari Nyonya Byun benar benar membuatnya tersipu malu. "Oh iya, aku titipkan Baekhyun padamu. Jagalah dia. Hanya kau yang aku percayakan." Lanjut Nyonya Byun. "Siap, Laksanakan." Chanyeol dengan gembira menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada Baekhyun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Bukan karena alasan pernikahan, melainkan untuk menghemat waktu menuju ke tempat kerja mereka. Saat itu, mereka sedang mencari rumah yang tidak terlalu jauh dan tidak terlalu dekat pula dari sekolah. Setelah pencarian yang cukup memakan banyak waktu, mereka menemukan rumah yang cocok untuk disewa. "Yeol, tempat ini cukup bagus. Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku setuju, tempat ini cukup luas dan sewanya pun juga cukup murah. Garasi pun juga tersedia, ini adalah rumah yang kuinginkan." Chanyeol menyetujui pendapat Baekhyun mereka membayar uang sewa selama satu tahun. "Baiklah, kalian sudah bisa pindah kesini kapanpun. Selamat menikmati." Kata ibu pemilik rumah sewa.

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di sana, Baekhyun mulai akrab dengan beberapa warga sekitar. Tapi ada seseorang yang mengganggu hati Chanyeol. Dia adalah, Irene. Wanita itu memang sangat cantik. Memiliki kulit yang putih, mata bulat, dan tubuh yang ramping seperti boneka. Chanyeol bukan merasa terganggu karena ia menyukai Irene, melainkan Irene yang selalu mengikuti Baekhyun kemanapun. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa risih dan tidak berusaha menjauh dari Irene.

"Oppaa, temani aku belanja. Kau tidak boleh menolak." Pinta Irene memaksa. "Tapi, aku harus—" "Ah, biarlah Chan-oppa di rumah sendirian." Irene menyela penjelasan Baekhyun dan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun. Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol merasa kesal melihat kejadian tersebut. 'Apa-apaan ini?' batin Chanyeol kesal.

Sudah 2 jam Baekhyun dan Irene tidak kembali dan itu membuat Chanyeol resah.

'TUUUTTT' 'TUUUTT'

"Halo, Baek. Kau di mana sekarang?"—"Aku sedang di supermarket, ada apa?"—"Oh, begitu. Cepat pulang" Chanyeol langsung menutup teleponnya.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di rumah, Chanyeol langsung menginterogasinya. "Baek, apa yang kau bawa? Kau bilang dari supermarket, tapi mana belanjaannya? Sepertinya itu bukan baju yang kau pakai saat keluar tadi. Apa isi tas itu?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung menuju inti pembicaraan. "Ah, maaf. Tapi aku bisa jelaskan, Yeol." Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol, itu membuatnya terasa ditembak mati. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku tau kau pergi dengan siapa. Wanita itu, tidak bisakah sehari saja tidak membuatku kesal? Apa kau mulai mencintainya?" amarah Chanyeol semakin memuncak, tapi ia berusaha untuk menahannya. "Tak mungkin aku mencintainya, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik." "TERSERAH. Aku lelah, aku mau tidur."

~End of Flashback~

'KRIIINGGG'

Bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol di ruang guru. 'Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin dia bolos bekerja.' Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana berbaikan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi, akhirnya Baekhyun sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

'TING'

'Baek, selepas pelajaran pergi ke lapangan. Aku akan menunggumu di sana' pesan singkat dari Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun lega. Itu berarti Chanyeol tidak bolos bekerja.

Kelaspun selesai. Baekhyun sesegera mungkin menuju lapangan. Tapi dia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di mana pun dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi penonton. 'Pukk' tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang. Ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol. "Yeol, wajahmu. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Maaf kan aku." Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia tampak lesu dan pucat akibat tidak tidur semalaman. "Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku semalam sudah membentakmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sesal Chanyeol. "Aku juga minta maaf, sudah membohongimu kemarin. Aku takut kau marah saat ditelepon. Kemarilah, berbaringlah di pahaku. Kau harus istirahat Yeol, jangan sakit. Aku juga akan sakit kalau kau sakit." 'Baekhyun memang orang yang sangat baik, bahkan dia bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan' batin Chanyeol mengagumi Baekhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol tertidur pulas di pangkuan Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat imut seperti anak anjing yang sedang tidur. Tapi, kau juga tampan. Jangan pergi dariku." Baekhyun mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol dan mengecup dahinya.

-to be continued-

Sorry di sini Chanyeol keliatan kaya uke. Tapi di sini dia tetep seme, cuma lebih ekspresif aja kaya di kehidupannya dia. orang yang lebih ekspresif di bandingkan Baekhyun. Jangan lupa Reviewnya. And for the overseas reader, the English version is coming soon. Just wait and it will be happen.

Thank you


	4. Part 4

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah 3 tahun mereka menjalani hubungan ini. Banyak hal yang mereka lalui. Susah, sedih,dan senang mereka lewati bersama. Kini semua menjadi sebuah memori indah yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di gedung sekolah. Mereka berencana untuk menginap di sana. Seperti biasa, atap sekolah menjadi tempat favorit mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hari itu, sangat banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Menambah indahnya malam dan suasana menjadi semakin romantis. "Yeol, apa kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. "Apa? Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol tertarik dengan apa yang dipikirkan si cantik kesayangannya. "Melihat bintang-bintang itu, aku membayangkan kita hidup bersama di tempat yang lebih besar, lalu menikah, memiliki beberapa anak, dan hidup bahagia sebagai keluarga yang harmonis." Baekhyun mengatakan hal yang ia pikirkan sambil menerawang langit yang menjadi lautan bintang. "Khayalanmu tinggi sekali Byun. Hahaha" Chanyeol terkekeh meledek Baekhyun dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar lucu Baek. Orang yang akan menikah denganmu sangatlah beruntun." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit emosi. "Apa kau tidak mau hidup bersamaku? Apa kau mau pergi meninggalkanku? Kau berencana memutuskanku? Baiklah kalau begitu, kita—"

'CUP'

Sebuah ciuman mesra menghentikan percakapan mereka sejenak. "Tepat, aku memang tidak mau hidup bersamamu, aku akan meninggalkanmu, dan aku akan memutuskanmu." Mata Baekhyun melotot mendengar pernyataan itu. "Aku tidak mau hidup bersamamu hanya sebagai kekasih, aku akan meninggalkanmu di rumah untuk menungguku pulang bekerja, dan yang paling penting aku akan memutuskanmu untuk menikahimu." Lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tercengang dengan apa yang ia dengar. Yang membuatnya tercengang bukanlah kata-kata romantis itu, melainkan ekspresi datar Chanyeol saat mengucapkannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang melamar kekasihnya menggunakan wajah datar seperti itu? Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa melakukannya. "Kau benar-benar aneh, Yeol. Kau membuatku terbang tinggi, tapi kau membantingku lagi dengan wajah datarmu itu. Bisa-bisanya." Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol. Tidak peduli seberapa anehnya Chanyeol, ia tetap mencintainya.

.

"YEOL, YEOLLIE-YAA!" teriak Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol. "Apa? Kau tidak perlu berteriak, Baek. Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas." Chanyeol menutup telinganya karena teriakan Baekhyun membuat telinganya bergetar. "Cepatlah kesini!" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat Baekhyun berada. "Ada apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan mendarat di tubuh Chanyeol. 'Aish, anak ini. Berteriak sekencang itu hanya untuk ini' batin Chanyeol. Ia sedikit sebal dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Tapi, ia tidak akan bisa marah kepada Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu. Diamlah di sini dan temani aku memasak, oke?" pinta Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan sedikit anggukan di kepalanya. Ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang lebih manja dari biasanya. Baekhyun yang sedikit cuek, mendadak ekspresif. Chanyeol memiliki ide untuk mengajak Baekhyun bersenang-senang. "Eumm, Baek. Besok kan hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasak. "Jalan-jalan? Boleh saja. Tapi kau yang traktir, bagaimana?" pinta Baekhyun. "Aish, kau ini. Memangnya selama ini siapa yang membayar saat kita jalan-jalan? Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau. Lebih baik aku pergi dengan Sora noona saja." Chanyeol berpura-pura kesal untuk meledek Baekhyun. "Yaa, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di rumah. Kau tidak tau bagaimana agresifnya Irene kalau dia tau aku sendiri di sini? Aigoo, wanita itu mengerikan sekali. Aku ikut." Baekhyun bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya jika ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah. "Oke, kali ini kau yang bayar. Setuju?" Chanyeol terus meledek Baekhyun dengan ancaman yang sebenarnya sangat tak berarti. "Tapi kan, kau—" "Tidak, kau yang bayar." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Ia sangat senang ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan pasrahnya menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk pergi.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang dirahasiakan oleh Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Sudahlah, kau tenang saja. Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang cukup ramai, tapi menyenangkan." Chanyeol berusaha merahasiakan tempat tujuannya. "Ya tuhan, selamatkanlah isi dompetku dari angka-angka yang besar." Baekhyun memohon kepada tuhan dengan wajah memelas tapi cantik agar Chanyeol tidak menguras habis isi dompetnya. "Ish, kau pelit sekali." Chanyeol menoyor kepala Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. "Yak! Kasar sekali." Protes Baekhyun. "Ah maaf, apa ada yang sakit?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Ayo berangkat. Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus menutup matamu dulu." Akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju tempat tujuan. Baekhyun sangat penasaran kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya menduga-duga tempat yang menjadi tujuannya itu. Sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan, Chanyeol membukakan penutup mata Baekhyun. "Sudah sampai, ini dia tempatnya" mata Baekhyun masih buram karena matanya yang tertutup dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Ia mencoba memfokuskan matanya. "Tulisannya Lotte World? Kenapa ke sini? Lalu yang membayar tiketnya?" tanyanya heran. "Aku yang membayar. Di sini menyenangkan, kita bisa sepuasnya bermain seharian." Chanyeol memamerkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. "Kau bilang aku yang harus membayar. Tapi, kenapa?" Baekhyun merasa tidak berguna dengan penyesalan yang ia rasakan sekarang. "Ah, itu. Aku hanya ingin meledekmu. Kau tak perlu memasang wajah menyesal seperti itu, sayang. Hari ini spesial untukmu. Ayo." Mereka berjalan bersama terasa dunia hanya milik berdua. Mereka bersenang-senang seharian, bergandengan tangan, dan melakukan hal lainnya yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu dengan sangat baik. Hari mulai petang, mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki Bianglala sebagai wahana terakhir ssekaligus untuk menikmati matahari terbenam.

Di atas Bianglala, Chanyeol mengeluarkan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Di dalamnya terdapat benda yang sudah sangat lama ia simpan. "Baek, aku ingin memberikan ini." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dengan maksud memberikan benda spesial tersebut. "Ini apa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Bukalah. Kau akan tau isinya nanti." Baekhyun mulai membuka kotak yang diberikan Chanyeol. "Cincin? Bukannya ini cincin yang kau pakai?' Baekhyun heran mengapa Chanyeol memberikan cincin yang selalu ia kenakan. "Maksudmu ini?" Chanyeol menunjukkan cincin yang ia gunakan. "Cincin itu adalah pasangannya. Sudah lama sekali aku menyimpan cincin itu." Lanjut Chanyeol. "Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Cincin itu kubeli 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku berharap akan ada orang yang tepat untuk memakai cincin ini. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi cincin ini seperti mengetahui siapa pemiliknya." — "Maksudnya?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol karena tidak paham maksudnya. "Dulu, saat aku masih berpacaran dengan mantanku, cincin ini sempat hilang. Tapi, setelah kami berpisah cincin ini tiba-tiba muncul dengan sendirinya. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Tapi yang pasti, selama 3 tahun ini cincin ini tidak pernah menghilang." Lanjut Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud tadi. "Jadi, maksudmu cincin ini memilihku? Wah, hebatnya. Terima kasih kau telah menungguku selama ini, cincin. Sekarang kau berada di tangan yang tepat. Hihi" Baekhyun berbicara dengan cincin tersebut dan tertawa pelan. "Sini, biar kupakaikan." Chanyeol mengambil cincin itu dari tangan Baekhyun dan memakaikannya. "Yeol, terimakasih banyak. Kau telah memberikanku segalanya. Aku sangat beruntung menjadi kekasihmu. Bukan karena materi yang berlimpah, melainkan ketulusanmu yang benar-benar besar. Dari luar maupun dari dalam, kau benar benar mengagumkan." Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar mengatakan hal tersebut.


End file.
